


Odin's Secret Plan (It's Only Logical If You're a God)

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: Odin adopts Loki in order to raise him next to Thor, thinking that growing up as brothers will better prepare them to be husbands. Thor and Loki find out about their arranged marriage to have peace between their realms one month before it is to take place. They are, quite understandably, shocked.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: Thor and Loki Jol Gift Exchange 2020





	Odin's Secret Plan (It's Only Logical If You're a God)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing Thor and Loki, so I hope I did a good job!
> 
> Xx_PseudoPsycho_xX, my apologies that this is late, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. Happy holidays!

Thor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked over at Loki, who had a matching expression to his own. Pure shock.

“Excuse me, father, I’m sure I couldn’t possibly have heard you right,” Thor said in his typical loud boastful tone.

“You heard me, son,” Odin replied, flatly. “You and your brother are to be wed.”

Thor blinked at his father. “We couldn’t possibly--”

“That is _utterly_ ridiculous,” Loki interrupted.

“It is not ridiculous. I raised you together as brothers in order to prepare you for this next step of your lives. So in fact, it is quite logical. And I do not have to explain myself to my sons. You _will_ marry each other, and you _will_ have a successful union in order to bring peace to our two nations,” Odin declared. Both Thor and Loki began to speak, but Odin held up his hand. “I simply will not hear another word about it.” He paused for a beat, then smiled and clapped his hands together. “Now then, you will begin working with Frigga to make the necessary preparations for your wedding. It will be held in one month.”

“A _month_?!” Loki exclaimed, scoffing. “You may as well just throw us down to the human realm and have an Elvis impersonator wed us in Vegas.”

Thor held up his hand to silence Loki. “You’re not helping, brother.” Then he pled with Odin, “Please, father. There must be another way to bring peace to our realms.”

“There are many ways, but this is the best way,” Odin replied. “I suggest you make use of the time you have left.” He dismissed his sons with a wave of his hand.

Thor snarled in the direction of his father, but turned with a wide swoop of his cape, striding out of the throne room. Loki was quick on his heels, mumbling under his breath.

“What are you saying, brother? Speak up,” Thor demanded.

Loki let out an exasperated breath. “I can’t believe he only gave us a month. A _month_! To plan a wedding! That’s not nearly enough time to get everything we need in order. I hope Frigga has help prepared. And you better be willing to do your part.”

Thor grumbled. “Gods help me, if I can’t be rid of your nagging now, what will married life be like?”

“You’re about to find out,” Loki said, and Thor wasn’t sure if it sounded like Loki thought that was a good or a bad thing.

It certainly was a thing that was happening, regardless.

xoxoxoxo

It turned out that not only had Frigga prepared help for planning the wedding, but she was also quite adept at planning large events, and her delight at their upcoming nuptials gave Thor the distinct impression that the news of their betrothal was not news at all to their mother. When confronted with his suspicion, Frigga quickly confirmed it was true. She had been sworn to secrecy by Odin when they had adopted Loki. Thor wanted to be angry with her, but she was simply so happy by the long-awaited news finally being revealed that he found it impossible to hold any ill will towards her for it.

Instead, he turned his anger towards Loki. Thor found himself snapping more at his brother, being more judgemental and harsher than usual. Little things that he would normally not care about, he brought up just to have something to be mad at. A week into planning their wedding, Loki confronted him.

“Brother, what _exactly_ do you want me to do here, hmm?” Loki asked him, spreading his arms wide apart and sharply tilting his head forward. “It’s not as if this was _my_ idea.”

“Well, it wasn’t _mine_!” Thor shouted.

“I know!” Loki shouted back. They both stared at each other, anger filling the air between them. After a minute, Loki shook his head. “This is for my people, Thor. I’m doing this for them.”

Thor was uncharacteristically silent for a few moments before he nodded solemnly. “I know.”

Loki turned his back to Thor. “Just for them.”

Thor lowered his head. “I know.”

Loki walked away, leaving Thor to his thoughts.

xoxoxoxo

“I’m sorry,” Thor told Loki at the start of their second week of wedding preparations.

“For your bad taste in color or flowers?” Loki asked, his usual snark on full display that morning.

Thor chuckled. “Neither.” He paused. “For being an arsehole to you about this.”

Loki looked at Thor seriously.

Thor continued, “I know it’s not your fault.”

Loki kept looking at him.

“You were blindsided by this just as I was,” Thor said.

Loki just stared, saying nothing.

“I know you wish things were different,” Thor added.

Loki continued to look at his brother.

“For the gods’ sake, say something, brother,” Thor begged.

Loki simply said, “You’re forgiven.” Then he turned back to the book of potential dishes to be served at their wedding.

“That’s… that’s it?” Thor was confused, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. “Loki… You’re not going to... do anything?”

Loki sighed. “Yes, that’s it. What do you want me to say? You’re right and I’m busy. It doesn’t need to be anything more than that.”

Thor bit his lower lip, nodding and walking away. “Of course. I’ll leave you to it.”

xoxoxoxo

Thor was feeling anxious. Things had been tenuous between him and Loki for a while, but with their approaching wedding looming over their heads, he felt like it was more important than ever to make things right. Of all the times he had ever imagined his wedding, he had never thought his spouse-to-be would be anything less than thrilled to be marrying him. Of course, he had never thought he’d be marrying his brother, but that was an entirely different issue. What he _could_ do was try to win back some of Loki’s affection for him, and maybe one day, it would turn into something more.

But he wasn’t about to let himself get distracted by his big plans. He’d start with something small.

The smallest gesture Thor could think of was sending one hundred bouquets of assorted flowers to Loki’s bedchambers. And so that’s exactly what he did.

A few hours after the delivery was due to arrive, Thor heard Loki shouting his name down the corridors. “Thooooor!”

Grinning, Thor headed to meet his brother. “Yes, betrothed?”

He was greeted with a bouquet being thrown in his face. “ _Betrothed_?! Are you serious right now? I don’t know what’s worse, this or the flower army you foisted upon me!”

“ _Flower army_?” Thor scoffed. “I think you’re overreacting just a _bit_ , Loki.” He laughed, waving a hand to dismiss his brother’s concerns.

Loki snarled at him. “What is all this? What exactly are you trying to achieve, brother?”

Thor blinked at him. “Happiness? Romance?” He shrugged, getting irritated in response. “I dunno, I guess I just thought since we’re about to be _married_ that we might as well start trying to actually… Y’know, be wed!”

“Oh, we might as well, might we?” Loki shot back, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

“We _should_ ,” Thor replied, groaning. “You _know_ what I meant, stop trying to be contrary.”

“Well if I’m nothing else, I’m contrary,” Loki snapped.

Thor sighed. Deeply.

Loki scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head, causing his hair to flip as he did so.

Standing up straighter, Thor put his hands behind his back in a formal way, standing up straight and looking directly at Loki.

“Brother. My apologies for overstepping. I hope you know my heart is in the right place. I’ll give you some space, but I am here for you whenever you are ready to talk.” Thor said, making eye contact with Loki.

“I suspect that will be _quite_ a long time,” Loki replied, voice clipped.

“So be it,” Thor said. “You know where to find me.”

Thor turned around and walked away, mentally berating himself for somehow continuing to mess things up.

Thor was gone before he could see Loki hesitate after him.

xoxoxoxo

The rest of the time before their wedding was spent focused on preparations. Thor and Loki spoke when they needed to, but Thor kept his word about keeping his distance, and so he made sure to only interact with his brother when it was necessary.

Thor thought that he felt Loki’s attitude subtly shift as the days passed, but he said nothing about it. However long it took for Loki to come around, Thor would wait for it.

They had the rest of their lives, after all.

xoxoxoxo

The night before their wedding, Thor heard a quiet knock on his door. He got out of bed, wondering what could possibly be the matter this late at night. He was positive they had gone over everything at least ten times by now.

Scratching the back of his head, he yawned and grumbled as he pulled open his door. “Yes? What is it, so late?” His eyes widened when he saw Loki standing there. “Brother,” he said, surprised. “What… what are you doing here?”

“I thought you said you were here for me whenever I was ready to talk,” Loki replied, keeping his voice quiet.

“I am,” Thor quickly said. “Yes. Of course. Please, come in.” He stepped aside, holding his hand out to invite Loki in.

Loki nodded, lowering his head as he stepped past Thor. Thor closed the door behind him.

After a few moments of silence, Thor offered, “Would you like something to eat? Perhaps some wine?”

“No, no,” Loki replied, waving his hand. “Please, there’s no need for all of that.”

“Alright,” Thor said. He was quiet after that, waiting for Loki to speak.

Loki cleared his throat. “This has been… difficult. For me.” Thor quietly snorted. “For the both of us,” Loki amended.

Thor licked his lips, nodding. “It has.”

“Yes, and. Well. I don’t want our lives together to be difficult. I want us to be happy. At least.” Loki stepped closer to Thor. “Do you think we could… Could we be more than just brothers? I know it’s hard to think about now, but I’ve been giving it a lot of thought, and I… Well. I want that. For us. If… if it’s something you would also want.” Loki reached out to grab Thor’s hand, but then hesitated.

Thor quickly reached out and grabbed Loki’s hand. “Loki, I… I would be honored.”

Loki smiled slightly, squeezing his brother’s hand. “Yeah? You would?”

“Yes,” Thor replied, grinning. “Of course, brother.”

Loki’s smile widened. “May I stay with you tonight? I’d like to talk more.”

“I would love that.” Thor happily replied.

He led Loki over towards his chaise lounge. Thor sat first, then paused, uncertain how Loki wanted to sit with him. But he didn’t have to wait long, as Loki pushed Thor’s thighs apart, turned around, and sat with his back against Thor’s chest. Smiling softly, Thor pulled a blanket over them.

Thor and Loki talked late into the night. They fell asleep like that, and when they woke up, it was the morning of their wedding.

“Good morning, brother,” Thor murmured.

“Good morning. Human marriage traditions say it’s unlucky to see each other before the wedding,” Loki replied.

Thor raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. “But we’ve seen each other for so long.”

Loki laughed. “They mean just the morning of the ceremony, brother.”

“Oh.” Thor paused. “It’s too late for that, but I have all the faith in all the worlds that you can turn luck to be in our favor.”

Loki smirked. “I will.”

xoxoxoxo

Their wedding was the event of the century. It was a spectacle of light and color, with both asgardians and jotun in attendance, along with some of their closest friends from the human realm.

Thor was waiting by the altar, with Heimdall standing ready behind him to perform the ceremony. When Loki approached, Thor couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face. Loki’s smile matched his brother’s, and Thor was grateful and humbled to see it.

There was a handfasting, and Thor and Loki both spoke words of love and loyalty to each other. When they kissed to confirm their vows as husbands, the crowd erupted in cheers. It seemed quite fitting to Thor, to have an audience applauding their first kiss. It was a magical moment, and it was not one that Thor would have wanted to pass without some sort of celebration. By the look on his brother’s face, Loki couldn’t have agreed more.

Thor let out a mighty cheer, picking Loki up and spinning him around. The guests laughed and clapped even louder.

“Brother, you’re making a scene,” Loki said, lightly swatting at Thor’s massive shoulder.

Thor replied, grinning and unrepentant, “That’s what I do. Don’t you know that by now, brother?” He put Loki down and placed both of his hands on Loki’s cheeks. “Husband.” Then he kissed his new husband passionately. There was some wolf-whistling in the crowd, but neither man cared.

Loki pulled away, affectionately shaking his head at Thor. “I never thought I’d have such a brute for a husband.”

“Got lucky, eh?” Thor replied, smiling cheekily.

“Very much so, yes,” Loki answered, grinning brightly at his brother.

They turned around and began walking back through the crowd towards the hall that had been set up for the after party. Thor squeezed Loki’s hand, and Loki squeezed back. Thor knew that with his brother at his side, as his husband, there was nothing that they couldn’t achieve together. And he was filled with joy at the prospect of finding out just what life had in store for them.

While Thor had not agreed with how Odin had kept their engagement a secret from them, he could not deny that he was happy, nor did he want to. As he and Loki passed Odin, they clapped hands. An acknowledgement and a blessing.

Thor kissed Loki again, because he was his husband now, and he was allowed to do that whenever he liked. If Loki’s reaction was anything to go by, his brother agreed whole-heartedly.


End file.
